Fairy Cinderella
by Ft Kelin
Summary: What happen to Lucy Heartfilla when two step sister was here and her mum and dad was dead? Sorry if its a sad or Bad starting :( GOMEN! (I don't own Fairy Tail) NaLu story
1. Unlucky Birthday?

**Ohayo! This is a new story that I am gonna write. Called Cinderella of course, A FAIRY TAIL STORY I am writing NaLu again XD huehue.. Anyways, Please Follow, Favorite and Review on the story :D **

**Lucy: Kelin-san doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Erza: Does it involve my wonderful magic?**

**Kelin(Me): Etto.. No.. I am still thinking about it.. but most likely no..**

**Erza: DAMN IT!**

**Kelin: ... Chill? LETS GET STARTED shall we? :)**

**3~2~1~Start~**

**Summary**

**What happen to Lucy Heartfilla when two step sister was here and her mum and dad was dead? **  
><strong>Sorry if its a sad or Bad starting :<strong>

As usual, I am in the living room with my mum, Layla Heartfilla and Virgo, a maid having fun with them. "Lucy, Its time to have your shower and have lunch next, otosan won't be happy if you are late for your birthday party. Mum smiled at me and asked Virgo to prepare me and bring me back to my room. I waved at my mum and hurriedly race up to my room with Virgo chasing at my back. "Virgo, quick quick! I am winning!" I reached my room and jump onto the bed "Lucy-san, Stop jumping on the bed, its dangerous. Punishment? Ojo-sama. Come on, time for you to shower." Virgo walked into the shower room and turned on the taps, I strip down my clothes and pass it to Virgo and climb into the tub. "Ne.. Virgo, Why do I have to wear dresses all the time? I would always trip on it.. I wonder Papa remembers my Birthday today.." "Ojo-sama, Why don't you like to wear dress, It makes you look pretty. Jude-sama will remember Ojo-sama's birthday for sure." "Virgo.. call me Lucy.. we are friends right? But last year papa doesn't remember it.." "Punishment? O-Lucy-san Jude-sama probably was to busy, wasn't able to join you in your celebration maybe Jude-sama will this year."

'BANG!BANG!' "What happen Virgo? Was with the big explosion sound?" Virgo's face paled and reassured me "Nothing is wrong O-Lucy-san. Come on lets get dressed we don't want you to get sick." I step out of the shower room with a nervous feeling. I started wiping myself and wear the dress that virgo pass me with the help from Virgo, I finally get dressed probably. Virgo and I went to the living room to greet my parents but in sight, I only saw a bloody body on the floor. "Okasan? Otosan? What happen.. Okasan? Wake up.." I walk towards her which is bloody and begged her to wake up, Dad was no where in sight. "Okasan? Wake up.." I shook her and noticed her body was colder then normal 'She is not dead right?' I asked myself. "Ojo-sama, its better if you go back to your room.. We will help Layla-sama." Virgo have a cracked voice which didn't go unnoticed by me, I nodded slowly and went to my room. 'Mama.. What happen?' I thought as my sight was blinded slightly by the tears in my eyes. Without thought I raced up to my room and locked the door, I cried while sliding down the door looking at my bloody hands. "Okasan.. *Sob* What.. Happen?" Unknowingly, I cried myself to sleep without even bothering to change my dress which was stained with blood.

**[Next Day]**

I was waked up by the sound of door knocking. "Ojo-sama? Open the door!" I slowly opened the door to see Virgo standing there with a sad smile on her face, she gasped and quickly shut the door after coming in and pull me to the shower room to wash away the stains. "Virgo.. What happen yesterday?" Virgo become stiffed for a moment and quickly said "Nothing happened yesterday, Ojo-sama.. After this, I will see you shortly again next time." "What do you mean next time? Aren't we seeing each other everyday?" I give her a confusing look suddenly she broke down and hug me tightly as the water was still running, it causes her to get wet. "Virgo, you're are going to get yourself wet too.. What happen.." I patted her head with my small hand. She shook her head and smiled at me which is still a sad smile. "Lucy-san, Get dressed. There a visitors coming later." She left the room allowing me to get dressed my own. I quickly dressed into my normal clothes and walked down the hall to the living room. Virgo brought me to the Cemetery. 'Why are we here for..' I walked towards it and read silently 'Layla Hearfilla X748~X777' I feel like the world earth have turn upside down and also everyone turning against me. My feel dissy start to hit against me and I start falling to the ground unknowingly, someone grabbed me keeping me from hitting the ground "OJO-SAMA!" "huh? I'm.. I'm okay.. Just bit dissy.. And I told you to call me Lucy.." "O-Lucy-san, Do you need to take a little rest..." I shook my head and sit on the ground, I keep my head low to prevent people looking at my face which is pale like snow no wait.. even paler.. I cried again silently. Unknowing to me, all the maids including Virgo, Aed, Bero, Spetto and Ribbon was force to leave the Heartfilla Kozern. I cried and cried until someone mocked me "Well.. Well.. Little abandon princess sitting in the cemetery crying for mum." I turned around and saw...

**MINA, IS THIS OKAY? I made Lucy 5 years old and a little more Baby like. GUESS WHO IS THERE?! XD This is a new story so its a little complicated.. LOL**

**Lucy: HOW DARE THEY MOCK ME!**

**Natsu: I will give them a pierce of their mind.**

**Erza: Who is there? **

**Lucy: YA who is there ah?**

**Me: Don't you know Lucy, You are the main character..**

**Lucy: You wrote the story.. who am I suppose to know..**

**Kelin: For your information.. One is from Sabertooth and one is from Raven Tail. :) **

**Erza: RAVEN TAIL ):O WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!**

**Kelin: *Running for my life***


	2. Torture begans

**Hey guys! I am back for another chapter! **

**For those who guessed, Its correct! Flare and Minerva. Take note for those who are minerva lovers, cause I am going to make her be bad girl.. XD No offence.. But I am not a fan of Minerva I don't love how she torture Lucy and hurt others so I am not really a fan of hers. **

**Minerva: I will torture you the same way like Lucy ):D Muahahaah!**

**Erza: You will have to get through Fairy Tail first ):( *Glares***

**Me: Arigatou mina.. *Sob* I will continue the story before we start the battle :)**

**Me: Shit.. I ran out of Imaginations T^T **

**Mira: COME ON! Just start the story and write tons of weird stuff.. **

**Me: oh ok..**

**3~2~1~START~**

* * *

><p>I turned around and saw two young girls. A girl who's hair, eyes and dress are red and she also looks the same age like me and the another girl have black hair, green eyes and wears blue dress looks older. "Who are you guys.. What are you doing here? Where is Virgo-san and the other maids?" "Blondie" The girl who is fully red stared at me like she was going to eat me alive. "Who cares whether the other maids are here, We just need one maid and that is enough." The girl with black hair smirked at me. <em>maid? Who? Does she mean me? What does she mean?<em> as I thought, I started shivering by the evil looks that they are giving me. "Girls, Don't be rude to a orphan" _orphan? I still have papa what does he mean.. _"Oh Old head, I was about to introduce about us to her but seems like she needs to know who she is first. Anyways, I am Minerva and the red head there is Flare. And that old head there is Jiemma." "Hey!" Flare and Jiemma yelled. I giggled but immediately stop when they glared at me. "Any questions?" I thought for a moment and nodded, she rolled her eyes at me "I am not an orphan, I still have papa. Where's Virgo? Why are you here? Why-" "Shut it blonde. Its time u know your dad is dead, he sold you and the house to us and killed his own wife. Then.. get killed~ HAHAHAA!" She laughed like a mad woman or rather witch.. _Papa is killed? he gave the house to them with me along? Mama was killed by papa? No way! Papa won't... _"You're kidding! PAPA Won't do such a thing! He cares for us and the house! He just doesn't shows it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, giving them death glares _How dare they say rumors about papa! _

"Believe it or not blonde.. They are both dead or should old head become your father? And we become your sisters? So you can have someone to play with you" _ I can have sisters to play with now? I won't be lonely if mama papa is not here?_ "Ok.. But I don't need a new papa! Papa will always stay in my heart even if he's gone.." I replied unsure about my choice, not knowing that hope and trust soon would come to an end. "Follow me, Fairy-trash." Jiemma gave me death glare as soon as I agreed to them. I followed him and walked into the house. "Hey, Bring us to your room!" I nodded and brought Minerva and Flare to my room.

"What a trash room! But i will be taking this room for myself. Flare choose your own room." "WHAT!? This is my room! You can't take it!" She gave me another glare "This room is mine. Remove all your trash away or should I do it?" "NO! I WON'T GIVE MY ROOM TO ANYONE!" "What did you say?!" She kicked me in the knee, I cried out in pain and fall to the ground. Eyesight start to become blurry as the tears are threatened to fall. "I won't.. let you have my room.." As i heard something breaking, I lifted my heads up to see that one of the things mama gave me during my birthday "STOP IT!" She hold up the glass and hold it above her head "So.. this room will be mine." I nodded and rush to grab the things in her hands with my injured leg. Before i could get there, she released the glass and it dropped to the ground shattered before I could even grab it.

"Take your things and move out! oh ya, move to the Attic. All rooms here except attic is unclaimed by us." _What!? How can she.. _unable to do a thing I nodded and grabbed a box to put my things in. As for the things mama gave can easily break so I put it in carefully preventing it from breaking. As for the other presents the maid and Virgo gave me are also the precious things to me. I put them all in one box and the other for my clothes, teddy? Things that I need. It ended up three boxes, I stack them up and push them out of the room to the place that the stairs to the attic held. I pulled down the stairs slowly and carry one box after another up, then come down to carry another. With the box that held the presents, I carried it super carefully and slowly of course because of my knee. _my knee hurts... I hope mama was still here to help me.. _As soon as I reached, I put the box and pulled up the stairs to prevent Minerva and the others to bully me. I arranged the things properly to make the room near and tidy _damn it.. the toilet is in the second floor.. _I sighed at the thought and hoped that i don't have to keep going to the toilet. By the time I finish arranged the room, I climb into the bed and fall asleep instantly.

Being a light sleeper, I heard someone shouting from the room below me "BLONDE! Dinner time!" I went downstairs and into the dinning room to only see the three of them sitting with no food on the table "Wheres the food?" "You are making it of course. You are our maid what do you expect? Us making food for you? Start making food already! I am hungry!" Minerva yelled at me as Flare gave a rape face to me. I shivered and run into the kitchen _lucky I know how to cook.. If not you three are a goner. _I took the ingredients that I need and started chopping, cooking and more...

I put the food on their table, bowed and walk back to he kitchen. _Shit.. I only remembered to make theirs but not mine.. _I sighed and took note to bring some snacks to the artic in case I am hungry in the middle of the night. I made my food and bring it to the dinning room only to see the plates and cups on the table, no single human is around. I sat my plate on the table and started eat. After finish eating, I stack the plates and brought it into the kitchen putting them in the sink and went out to take the cups. I started washing the plates and cups.

After chores, I brought the snacks up to my room and look at my alarm _2am! Nooo... _I put the snacks on the table and went to bed. Next morning I would first make their breakfast then go to school and by the time I came back my 'sisters' would already be back so I started the chores, Washing their clothes, Cleaning the house, cooking their lunch, dinner and sometimes supper then slept late again and have to be wake early again. This process is continued even until I am Teenage and going to Fairy Tail Academy because I was transferred from my private school into public school, knowing that someone is the master mind to this, I can do nothing to it. Minerva and Flare are going to the same private school, this makes me add one extra job, Sending them to school. _**Even though I am still 15 I have car already. But the car is a damn old car you can say f*** up car.. because it is old, slow and you know... Ugly. **_I sighed at the thought of it. Tomorrow will be another day of torture and the new day of going to that school.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this story? Please Follow, Favourite and Review it!<strong>

**Lucy: Don't forget Kelin-san does not own Fairy Tail **

**Kelin(Me): if I own them NaLu and other couples would have come true! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry that I have not been Updating! GOMENE.. I wrote the story already but my computer got damaged T^T I have to rewrite the whole chapter again..**

**Bold - Action/sound  
><em>Italics - Thoughts<br>__"..."_ - Conversation  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter<strong>  
>After chores, I brought the snacks up to my room and look at my alarm <em>2am! Nooo... <em>I put the snacks on the table and went to bed. Next morning I would first make their breakfast then go to school and by the time I came back my 'sisters' would already be back so I started the chores, Washing their clothes, Cleaning the house, cooking their lunch, dinner and sometimes supper then slept late again and have to be wake early again. This process is continued even until I am Teenage and going to Fairy Tail Academy because I was transferred from my private school into public school, knowing that someone is the master mind to this, I can do nothing to it. Minerva and Flare are going to the same private school, this makes me add one extra job, Sending them to school. _**Even though I am still 15 I have car already. But the car is a damn old car you can say f*** up car.. because it is old, slow and you know... Ugly. **_I sighed at the thought of it. Tomorrow will be another day of torture and the new day of going to that school.

* * *

><p><strong>Ring~ Ring~ (clock ringing)<strong> Lucy woke up at the sound of the alarm and sleepy change into a more proper clothes for school since she haven't receive her uniform yet. She went for a short bath and also brushed her teeth then cook breakfast for her 'family'. Making bread for herself and noodles for them as they prefer richer food to normal food for breakfast, setting their food on the table, Lucy ate hers as quickly as possible wanting to get her schedule and uniform also to avoid her 'family'. But Flare, her step sister was the first to reach the dinning room. "Good morning, I will be going now." Lucy came out of the kitchen, bowing at her and when she was about to leave the room, Flare said "Wait, You can use my car to go school for today. And drop the formal when only we are together. See you later. black hair will be sending me school later instead. After all, Your car looks dead. Don't let the black headed and the old man know." Flare sat on the chair and smile at Lucy before eating her breakfast. "E-Eh? A-Arigatou.." Lucy bowed again before walking out of the house taking Flare's car _Flare have been nice to me lately I don't know why though.. Does she need something from me? That's the reason she was nice? Well.. If she say so then why not.. Maybe we can become friends and work together some day..Even though its still weird when she treats me nicely like I was really her friend or sister. I still remember how I react the first time I was being treated nicely by her._

**Flashback **

**It was after supper and I was in the kitchen washing A LOT of dishes. Yup, you heard me, A LOT of dishes. Flare went in the kitchen first I thought she needed something but she just say, "Let me help with the dishes. Its seems a lot." Flare had her hair tied into a bun to prevent her hair from disrupting her. She walked towards me as I continue to froze from what she said and took one of he plates and start washing "You.. You wasn't joking? Its okay I can do it alone.. Have some rest Flare-san. You have school tomorrow." I said still shock from what she was doing. "You have school too. Call me Flare when No ones around." She smiled at me _**'Holy Sh*t! I must be dreaming! I** must be insane! SHE JUST SMILE AT ME! Does she need something from me? WHATS HAPPENING IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW.. PIGS ARE FLYING! Just kidding.. BUT REALLY WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW! I MUST BE DREAMING!' _My thoughts was interrupted when someone pitched my cheek "Blonde, you are not dreaming if you are thinking of that. Anyway, you are so cute! Are you going to keep staring into space here? I need some help here.." Flare said smiling at me again. I started doing the dishes again with her helping me. "Anyway, Lets learn about you since I didn't get to talk to you at all. I wish I could give you back your room but can't Blank head there is using it.. You can share room with me if you want.." Flare said "E-Eh? N-No its okay.." Flare get to know me better after that and we get to be closer with each other which is.. weird.. Anyway, after we finish washing dishes, we went back to our room and yep that's it.  
><strong>

I reached the school while you guys were reading what ever Author wrote anyway, people are all eyeing on me like I was weird probably because I am not wearing uniform.. A white long haired girl started walking towards me and introduced herself as Mirajane and I could call her Mira and also said she is helper of the principal. She brought me to the principal and was dismissed. (Lucy is now in the Principal office) Unknown to them there's someone hearing their conversation. "Lucy Heartfillia right?" Master Makarov said. "Aye. I'm here to get my uniform and schedule." "Okay wait a moment please. Anyway, as Fairy Tail academy student, we have to have a tattoo to represent that you are our student. Where shall I put it? And what color?" "Emm.. Perhaps, Pink on my right hand please." The tattoo became visible and Master gave me my uniform and schedule. "Arigatou and may I request something?" Master nodded. "May you change my name as Lucy Ashley?" I look at him sadly. "I understand. I will make the changes. Anything more? If not you may go." I bowed and exit the room and went to change into my uniform.

After changing, coming out of the toilet, I look at my schedule and walk around trying to find my way to my classroom but only to find the cafeteria. "So, the Long Lost Luigi Heartfillia from heartfillia konzern that was announced missing is here in Fairy Academy. Geez.. I don't even understand why my mum cried over Heartfillia.." A certain pink head tsked.

* * *

><p><strong>(A certain pink head Natsu's Pov)<strong>

I was about to find Gramps for CCA related things and saw Mira came out of the room. "Oh hey Natsu, what are you doing here?" "Finding Gramps for something" "Oh, Master is seeing someone now, you might want to wait? I will get going for class first. Don't be late!" Mira walk off as I continue to walk to Gramp's room. "Lucy Hearfillia right?" _Eh.. Luigi Hearfillia? The only Heartfillia left? In't she dead? Things are getting interesting.. _I smirked at the thought of it. "May you change my name as Lucy Ashley?" _Eh, Change of names eh? Someone is coming out of the room! _I ran away from the room far enough to spy on her. As she came back out of the toilet I decided to have a little fun with her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Pov) <strong>

"Its Lucy Pink head!" I yelled at him _Where did he get the information from?! _"Its Salmon!" That Pink head said "Its Pink!" "Salmon!" "WHO ARE YOU PINK HEAD?" "ITS Salmon! Natsu Dragneel.." He tsked again. "YOU PINK HEAD, BETTER KEEP THAT FU*KING INFORMATION IN YOUR THROAT OR I WILL TEAR YOUR THROAT AND LET YOU BLEED TO DEATH!" I gave him death glare causing him to shiver "I-Is that how you beg people?" He shuttered. "You better do as I say." I was about to walk away when I stop remembering about my problem. "Anyway.. Where is Class 2-2 by the way.." I looked at him curiously. Before he could reply, a loud shout was heard "NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE CLASS BY 5 minutes! and who might you be?" A scarlet head emerge from the shadows. "I-I am Lucy H-Ashley." Just she staring is able to shake me. "I am Erza Scarlet, may I know why are you here?" "I am a new student and I got lost going to class 2-2." "Oh, we can take you there. We are in the same class. Lets go." Erza walked towards Natsu and started beating him to death then brought me to my class.

During classes, Natsu and I keep fighting even during recess.. I get to know new friends Erza, Gray, Natsu(A fighting friend), Levy (a new buddy to talk about story), Gajeel (His face is filled with metal things..), Jellal, Mira, Juvia and a few more..I managed to find out that, Levy has the same hobby as me, reading books. I think Jellal is some type of weirdo because he is always so slient and when we first met, he told me that there is no freedom in the world. Well.. part of it is true.. part of it is not.. Just because Natsu and I keep fighting, Mira said that we are a fighting couple which is TOTALLY.. not true.. I notice both Gajeel and Levy would secretly stare at each other then turn away blushing. Looks like they have feelings for each other but doesn't show.. Erza, well.. she is scary, friendly, bossy, no offense.. She must have a secret crush on Jellal cause every time she look at him, she starts blushing. Juvia keeps calling me a love rival which I find irritating because no matter what I say, she calls me Love Rival. I mean.. She likes someone I obviously don't like because we just met. When I ask who she likes, she doesn't tell me and says I will snatch him away from her. Which is freaking stupid.. They told me not to mess with Thunder God Tribe because they are scary and bully every single student in the school even new students. But what shock them was, I said I don't give a fu*k about them and as long as they don't mess with me, I will just leave them alone.

When I was walking out of the school, Someone knocked me down to the ground cause my arm to get a scar. I look back only to see a blonde, green haired, black haired guy and brown hair girl standing there smirking at me. I stood up painfully "Don't block our way weakling. I swear when I become the principal of the school I will kick every weakling out." The blonde said while the others beside him snickered. "Who might you be?" I looked at him "Eh? this little blonde weakling doesn't know who we are guys." "You are a blonde too bitch. Why would you become a principal when you are only a student in the school." I said at him blankly "She said it!" People started running away leaving me confused. I saw Erza with Natsu, Gray, Jellal frozen staring at me like I was crazy. "Oh hey guy-" I was about to call out for them when the blonde cut me off "Looks like someone wants a beating. Erza regain conscious and run towards me calling for Laxus to stop "Laxus! Stop this immediately and leave!" Erza glared at him. "Oh, Erza. Looks like you want to join the fun." He stared at her and laughed. As soon as he laughed, the two guys and one girl ran towards us while Erza started running away pulling me with her "Lucy! What are you doing messing with the them!" Erza stared at me "They didn't even say sorry when they knock me down and now I AM FUCKING BLEEDING! DO THEY KNOW HOW TO RESPECT-" Erza covered my mouth while I stopped running "Why arh you runningg aanyywaaa" I said in her hand "You don't stand the chance with them not even me." Erza tried pulling me along I removed her hand and ran towards the group that is still chasing after us. "Wha.. LUCY!"

"Biatches, know to have some respect to the others and say sorry when you knock them down also, HELP THEM UP! Lucy KICK!" I kick the green haired while Erza started chasing after me again but got interrupted by the brown haired girl looks like Erza entered the fight. "Lucy! I am going to get you later! Jellal, Natsu, Gray! You intend to let two girls fight ALONE?!" "This blonde is mine!" I shouted and run towards him giving him death glare "This will let you know not to mess with us" I learned Martial Arts, Taekwondo when I was alone so when people tend to bully me, they don't stand a chance. I just didn't get to use it with Minerva and Jiemma. "You're open!" I kick him in his private part causing him to go into his knees I was about to walk away when he grabbed my legs and cause me to trip and fall again "Kyaa!" "Lucy! You okay?!" Erza shouted across. "I'm okay!" Suddenly master appeared from the shadows and stared at me then at Laxus. One of my leg is above his head and another in his hand. Another of his hand is on his private part. "What in the world happened brats!" Master stared at Erza who's hand is grabbing on the brown hair girl's collar and one fist on her face. Erza stared blankly at Master before slowly releasing her and bow at him but not before re-grabbing at Evergreen's collar and made her bow with her. "Gomenasai Master.." I gulped as master stared at me again "Lucy, you may go, I will talk to you and your group tommorow. Thunder God Tribe, My office. NOW!" Master nodded at me before going back in the school.

"Lucy.. You okay? I wondered why Master would let us go this time.." Erza stared at me blankly. "I didn't know Lucy can curse.." Gray said giving me a thumbs up. "The look of Laxus's face when Luigi kick him in his penis HAHA!" Natsu laughed so hard that he dropped onto the floor clutching on his stomach. I became irritated and step onto his stomach smiling sweetly at him "Its Lucy sir, So you better do what I told you to do." "A-Aye." Natsu shuttered "What did you tell Flame-brain to do? Another Erza.." Gray said shivering while Erza glared at him "Its Nothing. I got to go back home before its to late. See you guys tomorrow morning!" I hop into Flare's car and drive back home forgetting about my injuries.

**(When Lucy reached home)**

"Tadaima." I walked into the house to see Minerva glaring at me "You're late. So what's your excuses? And I saw you coming out of Flare's car." "I-I was talking to the Principal a-and Flare allowed me to use her car for once." She tsked "Letting a weakling using our car like that.. You know what you are suppose to do." Minerva walk away to Flare's room. I quickly went to my room and put my stuff down and to the kitchen to prepare food for them. "Let me see.. What food should I be cooking.. Spaghetti.. fine then.. Time to start working." I wear my cooking apron and started working. After 10 minutes the dishes are done and I quickly went out of the room putting their food on the table as one by one started coming down from their room. Flare looked at me with sad eyes and slightly bow a little before eating. As they eat, I quickly went for a short bath and went to the kitchen only to see the plates for Minerva and Jiemma are gone but left with Flare's and mine _I don't remember cooking my food.. And why didn't flare eaten hers.. Where's Minerva and Jiemma's plate? _"Blonde! I washed the plates and cooked your food. This is the first time I have ever cook so I hope it doesn't taste bad.." Flare whisper shouted at me. I walked towards the dinning table shocked "Why haven't you eaten your food? Its going to get cold.. Do you need me to heat up your food again?" I glanced at her nervously "No its okay. Its not like I will get sick eating this I am more worried about your food because Its might taste bad.. Like I said Its my first time cooking.." I sat down and took the spoon "well, thanks anyway.. Itadakimasu" I eat the food and notice it doesn't taste as bad as I thought. Flare looked at me worriedly "Soo..?" "Want to try some on your own?" She shook her head "You sure? The food that is in front of you is cold by now you know?" She shook her head again "I don't want to waste food like them." She started eating the cold food "You know, you are not a bad cooker. Its not so bad as I thought it would for a first time cooker." I smiled at her "Really? Glad to hear that!" She looked at my waist and saw a scar "You're hurt!" She glanced at me "huh? Its okay. No biggy just a minor cut." "Lets get you to medical immediately! You might get sick from the wound!" I have a question mark on my head staring at her body that went to the toilet to get first aid kit. When she came back, she treated my wounds quickly. "I will help with the dishes today. Get some rest" She took the plates away after we finish eating them. "B-But.." "No buts, up to your room, now." Flare walked to the kitchen leaving me staring into space. I walked into the kitchen and thanked her before going up to my room to do my homework and staring at the paper choosing which club I want to join.

While I was deciding on it, someone knocked on the attic door "Blonde? Can I enter?" _The only person who calls me blonde in the house will be flare.. _I opened the door for her to enter and close it behind her. "What were you doing?" Flare asked sitting on my bed staring at my desk "choosing on which club to choose.." I sat back down on the chair staring at the piece of paper that have lots of club names on it more like a list of it. "O oh is there cheerleading? Maybe you should join that. Don't you love dancing?" I thought for a while "I am not flexible anymore.." I looked at her with my tongue out. "I can help with with that. After all, I am a cheerleader. I can help you become flexible again." I shook my head "Not possible.. I still have to help with chores.. I think I am excuse with clubs.." I looked at her blankly. "Its okay, we won't be back by 5 everyday. sometimes 6.. Besides I can help inform you if We are going home early. So?" She tiled her head "I will think about it then.." I smiled slightly.

**End of story. Its alittle different from the real cinderella right?! I know! So why have Flare been so nice to her out of the sudden? Does she need something from her? Or, Does Flare just have a kind heart? ****I hope the story isn't too confusing.. XD  
><strong>


End file.
